


Day One: Ice Skating

by Kirishimami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirishimami/pseuds/Kirishimami
Summary: Mika smiled. “Whatever! Let’s get this date going then”, she said and stepped onto the ice. She made room at the entrance so Daishou could follow, but he just waited and glared at the ground suspiciously.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day One: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Haikyuu Christmas Countdown!
> 
> Promt: Ice Skating  
> Ship: Daishou x Mika

“We really don’t have to do this, Suguru.”

“No! Whatever! You came to the volleyball nationals with me. Gotta pay you back”, Daishou chirped.

Mika sighed and waited for Daishou to tie his ice skates, then followed him hesitantly when he marched on ahead as if he knew what he was doing.

“And since ya like ice skating so much, this is the perfect date”, he continued.

She could practically hear the grin on his face. Mika let out a soft chuckle. “So that volleyball thing was a date, huh?”

Daishou’s head whipped around with so much force Mika wouldn’t have been surprised if she heard his neck crack. “I mean- I don’t know? I thought so- well it _felt_ like it- _huh_???”

Listening to him stumble over his own words made her shoulders shake as she tried not to laugh out loud. Daishou soon realised she was messing with him. With a pout, he lightly bumped his shoulder against hers. “Don’t play with my feelings like that”, he mumbled.

Mika smiled. “Whatever! Let’s get this date going then”, she said and stepped onto the ice. She made room at the entrance so Daishou could follow, but he just waited and glared at the ground suspiciously.

“So, how do I know I won’t break my ass as soon as I step on here?”

Mika snorted, then held out her hand. “Here. I’ll hold ya”, she purred and Daishou blushed.

“That’s just wrong”, he complained but grabbed her hand anyway.

“Whatever”, Mika said as she pulled him onto the ice. She dodged Daishou’s flailing arms and grabbed his jacket so he wouldn’t fall.

“Just teach me how to spike a volleyball someday then.”

Daishou looked at her, eyes wide. Mika felt both her heart and her cheeks warm up, and her boyfriend’s ears immediately turned pink as well.

But Daishou grinned.

“Sure!!”, he exclaimed happily, before his feet slipped out from under his body and he fell on his ass with an unsatisfying _thonk_.


End file.
